I promise you with everything I am
by setsurenka
Summary: layla is a lil' confused 'bout her feelings but if she goes to the astrology coliseum maybe she'll find the answer to her questions.


**I promise you (with everything I am)**

"it's in the silences  
the words you never say  
I see it in your eyes  
it always starts the same way  
it seems like everyone we know  
is breaking up  
does anybody ever stay in love, anymore?

she looks at the landscape across the big open window; she thinks beautiful autumn anxiety eats her reason while her heart throbs swift so fast like a drum but why? it's elementary, in the morning she found a roses bouquet in the floor out of her house, the roses of yellow colours was cute and a note;

"do you know who loves you more than everything in life and after the death?

do you? then come to the astrology coliseum tonight"

layla breaks the paper still in her hands.

lay: what joke is it?

layla sighs and looks at the watch around her left wrist; 14:03 hours, it time to go to the surprise party for sora 'cause of her birthday.

in the party in the sara room...

all the ks is there, includin' to leon and may whom didn't like to integrate with the others before. everybody wants to dance with sora whom is happy, she has family, great friends and her dream to be the star in ks come true, nothing is bad, all alright.

after photos and cake, everyone thinks to return to their things.

kenscreamin'/ sora!

the purple hair girl looks at the virgo boy, with a smile upon her face.

sora: what ?

ken: I wanna ...I

roseta, mia, anna, they to the side, cheers ken up to confess his love for the sagitarius girl.

ken: I...I lo...ve...you.

the girl opens her eyes in what!

sora: really?

ken: no...wait, yes I do.

sora: ... me too

ken: what !

sora: I guess I love you!

ken /cryin'/ I can't believe it.

Sora nods, everybody in shock!

end of the party.

layla dismisses to her friends, walks out of the ks and stay in the streets, her look is sad, the smiles and congratulations that gave to sora and ken, was falses, she is jelous for the 2 theirs...what is love ? suddenly layla collapses in scary, she turns back.

yuri: what happen you?

layla: me?... you... scared me.

yuri: I didn't know that I'm so ugly

layla: how funny.

yuri: do you want that I carry you to your home?

layla: ... it'sn't necesary, I...will walk.

yuri: walk so many blocks?

layla: I love to make exercise...

yuri: if you say it.

layla: yes, I say it.

yuri: bye.

layla: good bye.

"I see you look at me  
when you think I'm not aware  
you're searching for clues  
of just how deep my feelings are  
how do you prove the sky is blue, the oceans wide?  
all I know is how I feel  
when I look into your eyes"

the young girl walks to nowhere until that remembers something, almost is night ... the date... so?

layla: if I return to home I know I'll be alone in that empty way but if I´m goin' to the coliseum ... will sombody be waitin' for me?

the leo girl sits on the step and flash back...

to her 14 years old, she began to job in ks, that monday was her 1 day, she walked around of the magic place to know it suddenly somebody bumpped her, the lil' girl fell to the pool, she felt a hand gripin' her hand helpin' her to come out the water, she stayed in shock before her hero, that guy in front of her, was lookin at her with worry.

yuri: are you ok?

layla: yeah, it's your fault that I fell to the pool.

yuri: I wasn't who was distracted.

layla gave him a cold gage.

yuri: such girl .

layla angry, pushed him into the water.

end flashback.

layla hugs herself and smiles to the memory, was a stupid way to know to somebody?

the sky begins to cry.

in the end, layla is in front of the coliseum enter, she gives a step back, is she there for curiosity or...?

the faces of sora and ken crossed in her mind, she wants to be happy like their, in long time ago her only one wish was to be a big star but love?

layla: I want to know what love is...

"there are no guarantees  
that's what you always say to me  
but late at night I feel the tremble in your touch  
what I'm trying to say to you  
I never said to anyone I promise"

she closes her eyes, breaths to take tranquillity and walks in.

the corridor is dark but soft lights drive her to doesn't hit against some wall.

layla notices roses petals in the floor givin her a sing kind, she follows them then and arrives to a dark room she can't see but black.

: you came here.

layla in shock again, that voice...

layla: you...what joke is it?

: I like you and it'sn't a joke.

layla: I can´t believe I lost my time in trivialities.

: you are here 'cause you want, I didn't force you.

layla: I...I...

: you are here 'cause you need love...

layla: you are wrong, I'm just was curious, it was a crime?

: yeah, you are curious 'bout the love.

layla turns back on, she thinks to go away, it all so confuse, first things first, why is she angry for his words?

: it's true.

layla yes, yes it's true what he said

: hey, layla are you givin me attention!

layla: no...

layla walks toward the start but a strong grip on her arm impedin' her to go away, suddenly the illusions from the coliseum begins to work, star to star appearin' to iluminate the astrology stage.

layla: yuri...

yuri: I said I love you.

layla: what!

yuri: are you deaf?...well, it'll be the 3 time and the last time that I'll say I love you so much from the very first time.

yuri loses his grip to her.

the blonde hair girl doesn't know what to answer while the russian boy gazin' her in affection.

layla: ...

yuri?

layla: ...

yuri?

layla: ...

"I promise you  
from the bottom of my heart  
I will love you till death do us part  
I promise you as a lover and a friend  
I will love you like I never love again  
with everything I am"

yuri's patience is over and without regret or fear, he kisses her lips, she just stays like a statue, should she hits him? how if she is enjoyin' the kiss feeling full passion and ...love.

sticky end.

lysha: oh my! if you didn't understand well the fic is 'cause of the bad grammar mine, don't blame me please, I'm just a stupid girl, I´m serious...reviews...though I don't deserve them.


End file.
